


Sweet Things

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Lance saved the last cookie to himself, but someone ate it.





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I'm trying to get back into the writing game with this quick written tale.

Somebody out of the gang ate the last cookie. Lance tries hard not to drown out his sorrows in front of the others on the comm. Because he knows Pidge will tease him about his sugar addiction. Hunk, he’ll, well, he’s probably the cookie snatcher, but Lance definitely does not have the heart to scream his ear off. 

Allura, she didn’t know the concept of ooey-gooey chocolatey goodness until Veronica presented them to her and Coran when they came back to Earth. At first she was like, ‘Whot are these spherical contraptions, can you kill someone with them?’ 

Lance, he’d just laughed her off, offering his own retort, ‘Yeah! With its melting taste that kills.’ 

Regret had taken over his stomach once Allura went all ballistic swiping the cookies quickly out of Veronica’s hands and started mutilating them with her pink electric whip. 

Rip cookies, Lance had thought, and made sure to never get on Allura’s bad side ever again. He had also decided from that point on, that the new batch of cookies they were given for their round trip back to space to make sure the coalition was still intact after the war; they were to stay from a far reach of any Alteans. 

Despite that fallout, someone had still made the wrong move to steal the last cookie. Lance had taken that cookie, saving it for himself for later to munch on his own accord. Away from any paladins. Far away from any Alteans. 

He wanted it all to his own enjoyment. Because cookies were his favorite baked goods. He would devour a whole jar if he had the opportunity. And yet, to his surprise, he still hadn’t been able to enjoy a single one of the cookies they were given. 

There were eight in total. One for Pidge, which she swallowed whole the moment it landed in her palm. Same goes for Hunk. Luckily, the other cookies remained in the jar, not being sucked away by the human vacuum. 

Shiro, he didn’t eat sweet things, would ruin his muscular status he stated. 

Coran and Romelle, they did like Allura and went ape-shit on them. Again, rip cookies. Which led to one cookie surviving the ass-kicking they never deserved. 

And Keith. 

Lance didn’t know if Keith liked sweet things. Never dared cross that line to ask. 

After the war, Keith decided to leave Earth and join the Blades. Which was expected, but Lance can’t help groan his throat dry when he’s stuck in Red right now, with Keith. 

Why was Lance stuck with Keith? Due to their journey through space to visit the allied planets, Allura seemed it fit that Keith had to join them since he too was a former paladin. And now that Shiro is back to piloting the black lion, Keith has no lions left to pilot. 

“I still don’t get why you had to carpool with me…” Lance grumbles in his seat, averting any gazes at Keith, who’s taking leisure behind Lance’s pilot seat. 

Lance could feel the warmth of Keith’s passing breath cover the back of his neck. Not that it was starting any wars in his chest-but it was-he was set on ignoring the puffs of air. 

Too hard though. To ignore. 

“Shiro’s sick, doesn’t want me to catch a cold..” Keith says emphatically, rapping his fingers on Lance’s seat, which he’s leaned against. 

Keith wore his Blade suit, and Lance never did mind him wearing it. Never made a double take at him in it. But lately, now that Lance sees him rarely, he began to notice some things. Some things that were hugged in all the right places, and those things were certainly the cause of his ongoing war in his chest. 

“Since when do you ever get sick? Doesn’t your Galra powers make you immune or something?” Lance and Keith meet eyes for a brief second the moment his question falls out into the air. 

All the right places, Lance swallows, his stare lingering on Keith’s bicep. It’s curled tall like a mountain, and Lance’s thoughts delved into the depths of wondering how the rest of Keith’s body was shaped, without any of that armor hiding him. 

“Shut up, I don’t have any powers, Lance. Sure, I’m half Galran, but-” Keith scratches his head, never taking notice to Lance’s lingering stare. 

Lance decides to stare of bit more, Red’s on autopilot. 

His blue eyes travel from that bumpy bicep along the dip of Keith’s tricep and over the hill of his shoulder, then slides his gaze through and up the column of his neck. Is a nice neck, Lance thinks in that moment, sensing a constriction in his throat- and other places- but lands his eyes finally on Keith’s mouth. 

“Are those crumbs?” Lance whispers under his breath. 

Keith stops scratching his head when he hears Lance, “Crumbs?” His eyes light up, “Oh yeah, I found a cookie-”

Lance shoots out of his seat, hands on his hips while staring accusingly at Keith. “You ate my cookie!!” 

“Your cookie? I didn’t see a name written on it!” Keith shoots back, licking his mouth to hide the evidence. 

Blue eyes blaze up, shooting into Keith, “I pilot Red! Red is my lion. The cookie was in Red, wouldn’t you have assumed that I might have stowed it away so that I could eat it later!?” 

“Lance, I’m sorry. I was hungry, and I love sweets and the cookie looked so good.” Keith walks around Lance’s pilot seat, falling down on the control panel so that their sitting face to face. 

“So that gave you the right to swipe my cookie?” Lance flatlines, narrowing his eyes at Keith’s taken aback expression. 

This whole debacle is kind of childish. But Keith had to know how much Lance was looking forward to filling up that craving he’s been having since they left Earth. And since Keith is someone he knows he can’t use to replenish that craving, he was hoping that that cookie would do something to his pining libido about the emo boy. 

“I guess.” Keith deadpans, and Lance morphs into anger, but he holds a hand up into his face, smiling softly, “Come on, Lance. I’ll get you a new cookie. Or-” 

“Or? Or what?” Lance asks, surrendering his head to the pilot seat, going lax in defeat. That war in his chest was battling more than ever now and he doesn’t know what to do to make peace.

He whimpers lowly, pouting, “What else could possibly make up for a delicious, ooey-gooey cookie...those were my favorite cuz Ronnie made them. Her cookies are to die for. So sweet, and she puts in extra chocolate chips, the way I like them.” 

Keith nods. “It really was a good cookie.” 

Lance groans. “And we’re not going back to Earth in a while…” 

The idea of not going back to Earth for a long while had Lance want to pull out a banjo and start singing his sad time blues. He knew he should have just eaten it once he held it. But no, he had to stow it away for safekeeping until he knew he could eat it in peace and quiet. 

Seriously. 

“Lance..I’m sorry. How about something else sweet? I can get you anything when we land, if it’s within reach.” Keith negotiates, his face going all kinds of cute. Cute and sweet sort of went over each other. Keith was cute, he could be sweet too, Lance contemplate, arching a questioning brow at him. 

“Anything?” He asks, his body growing stiff while he slides up his seat, leaning forward all interested in what's in front of him. 

Keith is either very dense or unobservant. Hey, he’s just oblivious. Everyone knows that. It’s Keith for Pete’s sake. 

And without any contemplation to Lance’s sudden shift in mood and expression-one made of pure lust now- Keith winks an indigo shine at Lance.

“Anything.” Keith smiles. That smile. Lance needs to take a mental photo and cherish it forever. 

_ Sweet. Sweet. Sweet. _

“You’re sweet, Keith.” Lance says. 

“Thanks, just helping out. Can’t take your poutiness..” Keith answers, again, his obliviousness going so strong when he still can’t read the hint in Lance’s tone. The face he’s making at him right now. 

His smile is lopsided, almost like he’s intoxicated. Jawline pressed in the palm of his hand while his elbow leans on his knee. His body shooting forward, closer to where Keith is sitting on Red’s control panel. 

“No-” Lance says stern, drawing Keith’s to him, to look at him, “I mean, _ you’re _ sweet. Something sweet.” 

When the words tumble out into the open, Keith squints. Still not reading between the lines. Dense, he’s so dense, Lance thinks, wondering if he should groan but that could scare Keith away. And he’s already lost his cookie. 

Finally, realization dawns on Keith, his thick brows slowly rising up to his hairline. Eyes shining with reality and a flush burning nicely from his collar bones, up along the column of his long neck. 

“Oh?” Keith sounds at first, the flush deepening in color, rising further up along his face. Lance bets all he owns and all the delicious cookies in the world that Keith’s chest has started a war too now. 

“_ Oh _ ...really? Me?” He points a gloved finger to his face. Which is bright red, by the way. _ Cute! _

Lance nods happily. “Yeah, really. It’s been such a war not to stare at you lately and I think it’s because maybe I’m-” 

Keith kisses him. He shut Lance right up with his sweetness. Planting his soft lips on top of Lance’s and pressing them hard against his. 

With that, on instinct, Lance takes his hands throwing them in Keith’s long, black hair, angling his head to the side so their kiss can grow deeper, linger. 

Lance swallows down a sudden moan that reverberates from Keith, but their lips stay slotted. _ Fuck, fuck- I’m kissing Keith. Keith’s kissing me- fuck, fuck, fuck. _

There’s a slight pull from Keith, but Lance holds on. He can’t let go now. Keith’s lips are too sweet. Instead, Lance starts sucking Keith’s bottom lips, taking in all the sweet tastes that have been hidden in those plush, red lips. 

He tastes like cherries. Sweet, obviously. But sour, too. A perfect balance. 

Lance’s chest hammers the harder his lips battle with Keith’s. Their sparring practices were finally being of use as their tongues finally glide into each other’s mouths, defending for dominance. 

“Mph!” Lance sounds. 

Keith jabs him with his tongue, sucking gently on his lips. “Mph.” He agrees, lips tugging into a quick smile before his hands pull Lance closer. 

Red’s pilot seat had become a love-seat. Keith on top of Lance’s lap, his arms curled aggressively around his neck, drawing him more and more forth. “This sweet enough for you?” Keith asks when he pulls back. 

Stars flicker in his vision, Lance is lost between his amazing kiss with Keith and the fact that his eaten cookie didn’t make him mad anymore. 

He blinks a couple times to come back to his reality, finding Keith’s cute face. His sweet face. Lance smiles, caressing Keith’s cheek. It’s warm. So warm. He could sit like this with him on his lap for eternity. Who needed food and water to survive? That smile was all he needed. 

“You know my sweets addiction and craving will never go out? You know where that puts you?” Lance declares to Keith, asking him an important question indirectly. 

Which he sort of regrets, because with Keith’s lack of reading between the lines, he may not have gotten Lance’s question. 

But, to beg the differ, Keith leans in, tugging hard at Lance’s lips with his own. “I know exactly where that puts me.” 

“Perfect.” Lance smiles furiously happy, resting his head to Keith’s. 

The cookie had been forgotten. Keith’s smile and kisses had become his everlasting substitute for sweet things, and Lance couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

“Still was a good cookie, though.” 

“Keith..”


End file.
